Vanguard Worm,OC
by Eluvian Camaris
Summary: Tread carefully, Mark. The future is murky, enemies are everywhere and one false step may as well end in a fate worse than death.
1. Deception 1

Vanguard

**Deception 1.1**

I arrived in this shithole they call a city about a week ago. In that time I have scouted out my surroundings have made myself acquainted with my new "Comrades" and informed myself about the local cape community. All in all, I have to repeat my previous statement, Brockton Bay is a farce that calls itself a city. The economic downturn combined with the rise of Parahuman lead gangs really broke this place.

The city is broken and so are its people. It's like an invisible fog that oozes depression from every inhabitant that I encountered, and when not openly displayed you get the feeling that the person just got better at hiding the pain than dealing with it.

Now that's a depressing thought. Wow look at me groveling in misery after not even a week and I haven´t even started my new position. Might as well ask my superior what exactly he has planned for me to do. And with that thought, I take my jacket and head out of my own flat. Certainly better lodging than my old one. Sleeping at the base may have been convenient but not really comfortable since I had to be ready 24/7 in case of an emergency, which meant a messed up sleep cycle and no alone time whatsoever. I really hated the inspections. No, don´t think about it. It didn´t help that I grew up in a community compound which means even less privacy than on base, so having an apartment for me alone is a rather freeing experience.

Living downtown means I am in Empire territory but at least the office is only a 5-minute walk away and I don't have to deal with that atrocious system they call public transport over here. During my walk, I have to remind myself not to address and greet people unless I personally know them. The first time I got weird stares just for a friendly greeting shocked me but then I had to remind myself that this isn´t a tightly knit community anymore and that it would be futile to get to know everyone as I did back home in the countryside.

During my monologue, I have arrived at the facility complex. It truly is a remarkable building compared to its neighbors. A monument to the modern man-made from glass and steel it pierces heaven and stands brightly as one of the last productive and fully maintained bastions of hope for the bay. The automatic doors open and after a quick nod to the security officer, I make my way to the secretary at the reception.

"Hello Amanda how are you doing today" I greeted. "Why are you here Mark? I thought you would start on Monday or has something changed?" she asked in return. "No, nothing changed. The sad but simple truth is that I have nothing better to do on a Friday afternoon, and isn´t that just sad, so I decided I might as well ask the boss about my new position and what exactly I should prepare myself for. However, I could still change my mind if someone would be open for a little fun if you know what I mean." I said while wiggling my eyebrows. At this, she chuckled a bit and answered rather dryly with a simple "No". I sighed in faux disappointment and asked her to let me up to my "Parents". She got the hint and let me use the hidden elevator that discreetly led to the Manager's floor after getting the green light from her counterpart up top.

"Ah, Mark you can go right in. Amanda already called ahead." Beth, the department secretary said. I nod in acknowledgment and proceed into the main office. I enter swiftly and silently close the door behind me and then proceed to stand in a parade rest before my superior's desk. My boss may not be the local leader but he is still the nominal second in command and it would be stupid of me to blatantly disrespect him regardless of my personal feelings. He looks me in the eye with something akin of approval and says the following "I see you have not lost your discipline and became soft during your leave from duty. This is a good thing, and yes it was only about 3 weeks but I have seen it before in men many times you're senior Mark." "It is hard to forget something that is an integral part of who you are, Sir," I answered truthfully. "Yes, you did have a rather different upbringing from most, if I recall. It seems to have paid off. But let's skip the pleasantries and head straight to business. Beth said you wanted to know what exactly to expect from your new position here. Is that right?" he inquired. "Yes I do but before we can continue this conversation, are we free to talk here about certain policies Sir?" I replied. He simply nodded and I took that as my queue to talk. "Ok, first what is my civilian cover story other than my parents moving here to work for the company? Second, what is my civ id´s public stance on the various factions of this fair city and in what relation does it stand? Third, to what school will I be going? Or do I really have to go at all? I know that normally I would be zoned for Arcadia but in our last meeting, you mentioned difficulty getting me signed in because it would tip off other factions in the city. Fourth, do I keep my old codename or should we let the other players guess upon my debut via a rebranding of myself? Fifth, what kind of missions are expected of me in costume and when do you expect me to start?"

"Good you have passed the test, Oh don't look so surprised you are a bright boy and have shown yourself to be a competent soldier but what our esteemed organization needs is not more soldiers but lieutenants who can act for themselves and inspire others. I am still waiting for Michael to show up until Monday. Let's just say it will be unpleasant when he doesn´t. "I flinched a little in sympathy, I mean I don't know Michael all that well but it is hard to ignore the sinister undertone of the message.

"Now how to answer your questions. For your civ ID, in a nutshell, you are a transfer student and you moved because your parents now work at Medhall. As for fake guardians, we will breach that topic when it's needed, your contact is still Amanda and this won't change as long as there aren´t any complications in the future. Your civ ID is neutral and not part of any faction. We provided you with a blank slate when creating said persona, it's up to you to maintain your anonymity and we won't pry into your private life unless it's interfering with your work." Which I don´t believe for one second. I am a new potential permanent asset. Of course, I will be monitored at every chance possible and my actions, social contacts and habits analyzed for future manipulation and/or blackmail. It is also a nice way for them to see if I am truly as loyal as the file on me would indicate.

"You are right about Arcadia and because of zoning the next school available for you is Winslow. Now I know that technically you are finished with your education and even for appearance's sake you could "homeschool" as a cover but I decided against it for the simple reason that you will be an active asset at the school." I wanted to say something but he was speaking again" Before you ask, your primary task will be to gain accurate Intel and stifle recruitment at the school. How you do this is up to you but I would advise you to let me in on your plan before you execute it." Ok, I can live with that. It will be boring as hell but at least I have something productive to do while going to school.

"About your codename. Rebranding won't work. We got info from our continental allies that we were caught and photographed in public during my visit to Amsterdam so the cat is out of the bag. No point in hiding it now."

Well, that is a relieve I would not want to change costume especially after tailoring it specifically for my needs. Besides, it takes far too long to get a new one up to snuff with my power.

"Have I answered all your questions satisfactory or are some things still unclear to you? If not then please ask away," he asks me. "No everything was clear and comprehensive so far but you seem to have left out my last question. The mission types I will be expected to fulfill? "I replied. "A yes you see I will answer this depending on several factors happening until Monday. For now, I would say you will be expected to be a rapid response force alongside my niece in case of an attack. Primarily you will be used to guard gun shipments and their distribution hubs if nothing unexpected is happening." he explains.

Well with several factors he probably means Michael and how the other Sub factions will vote. As he said before not my problem at the moment.

"Ach und Mark-Graf, bevor du gehst würde ich dich darum bitten mit mir Deutsch zu reden. Wir sind weit weg vom Vaterland und sollten es nicht vergessen findest du nicht auch?" He said before I completely left the office. "Selbstverständlich, Herr Fleischer wenn dies Ihr Wunsch ist so werde ich ihn erfüllen." I replied and walked out of the office in the direction of home.

I have some planning to do.


	2. Deception 2

**Deception 1.2**

With a heavy sigh, I open my apartment door and enter the place while pondering the possible avenues I could take to fulfill Krieg's request.

I don´t know who is important and what sub-factions inside Winslow exist beside the gang enforced ones. What teachers are taking their job seriously and whos open to a little bribery or enforced diplomacy. What other staff members exist and what the administration's policy towards the gangs is.

The biggest hurdle at the moment is that I simply lack the information I need to form any coherent plan. So that means step one is ironically getting access to better Intel about Winslow. My mind made up I go to my closet and press a hidden button while simultaneously sliding the back wall aside. This uncovers my Cape costume or better to say my Costume the Gesellschaft issued me.

I mean I get it. I really do, my name is Markgraf so I have to play up the whole medieval/nobility theme. But this isn´t even armor a nobleman would have worn. I look more like a Landsknecht than anything else. You know one of those paid Mercenaries that were famous for having largely no honor and looting whole country's when not being paid.

At least I got away with painting it primarily dark with golden accents. I will not look like a renaissance reject that runs around in the most offensively bright colors mankind knows of. Good thing the costume had ballistic inserts or I would have punted the cell leader right in front of the whole group, dammed the consequences.

I hate using it, I only had it for maybe a month since the mission began and right now it is barely more durable than aluminum. At least I brought it up to slow-flying levels, even when these are not as controlled as I am used to.

I decided to go only with one Pistol, 1 water container, and the dagger because I don't expect any trouble. Instead of the Sturmhaube, I will use the Venetian mask for now. The chances of trouble are negligible and wearing a plate helmet, even without the visor, for a longer time is not comfortable at all. It´s not even the weight but the heat and as a result, sweat that builds up that gets to you.

After closing the hidden panel and making sure that my equipment is securely tethered to my uniform I leave my apartment and make my way up to the roof. Everyone inside the complex is a member of the Empire so it wouldn´t be all that suspicious for the new cape to stroll nonchalantly through the corridors of this building. Unsurprisingly I met no one on my way up, I mean people have better things to do than sit all day in a corridor. Upon the roof, I make sure that no one spots me and then I use my charged clothes to lift myself upward into the sky.

There are a million different descriptions about flight, and most of them are about how freeing it is or how it changes one's perspective figuratively and literally. They aren't wrong per se but most forget to mention the not so glorious negatives. For starters, if you don´t have a force field or another secondary brute like power then you will quickly find out that flying fast for a long time especially in winter is a quick way to get hypothermia. The second is that insects and noxious smoke are annoying when they get into your face. And finally, you do not have any cover in the sky. Sure people normally don´t look up but it only takes one person alerting the rest and you will have no opportunity to disappear if you are flying above the skyline. The only way to avoid attention is either to fly above the cloud coverage, which means orientation will be a bitch, you will get wet and cold, and you have the problem that the average cloud altitude is about 2 to 6 km high, which makes this entirely unfeasible, or you go low just under roof height and fly like a dogfighter or hug the roofs themselves.

With that in mind, I orient myself in the direction where the Docks meet the Commercial district and take the stealthy approach there. When I arrived there I was greeted by the sight of a non-distinct warehouse that on first glance would appear to be abandoned, until you spot the different sentries stationed on nearby roofs and alleys. I approach visibly and openly in a non-threatening way the warehouse guard and ask if Herman is here. It's a simple code but it's only used to prove your affiliation to the Empire and the phrases are changed each week anyway. "I am afraid not, but his friend Heinz is here" the guard now visibly relaxed answers. Good no complications tonight.

"So you may or may not have heard it through the grapevine but I along with another cape got send here from the Gesellschaft to help you guys out. I´m called Markgraf by the way, and no I don't expect you to pronounce it right." I exclaimed.

"Names Jim. Yeah, there were some rumors but nothing concrete. We don't get much info out here, but shouldn´t you have been announced already?" He questioned anxiously. Then he visibly pales a little and averts is gaze from me "I mean no disrespect but normally you capes only start working after a big rally."

"Hey no need to be nervous around me. I know capes can be terrifying and we Gesellschafts members seem to have gotten a quite fearsome reputation, but I won't start lashing out suddenly just because of a question man.

"I won't answer right away because I would have to hold the same conversation over and over again. Instead, you gather all the men around here while maintaining minimum scouts, and we will talk inside." I ordered.

He nodded and led me inside where he began giving instructions to his buddies. After 5 minutes 15 burly looking men were assembled before me. At the front was what I assume is the lieutenant of this section here with Jim beside him.

I took a firm direct stance and let my gaze linger a short moment over the crowd before me, then I addressed them "Hello there Gentlemen my name is Markgraf and I will be introduced to the Empire as a whole on Monday so I will keep this short. I got a mission directly from Krieg and I will not dawdle around until my official debut and do nothing. That is the reason I sought you, fine lads, out. You see I need information and the easiest way to obtain that is straight from the source. Now everyone that has a family member that is currently enlisted in Winslow raise your hand."

Out of the 15 men, 4 raised their hands. Better than expected worse than I hoped. Well, no point in bitching about it. "Thank you, the rest of you may go back to their duties. "I said and with that, the rest dispersed until I was alone with the 4 grunts and the Foreman.

I look him directly in the eyes and say "I am sorry for commanding your men without informing you first, but I want things to be done today and I have a lot of tedious work ahead of me."

"No harm done Markgraf, Sir. I'm Simon and I actually don't command anyone here. I am just the substitute guy until a new overseer is appointed, or Rogan the old one is broken out of jail. I just wanted to ask you if you need anything and for how long you will be staying here because normally we would send someone out later to get us some take out." he explained.

"Well thank you for your hospitability and no nothing right now I will probably be done here before you have your food run but ask me again 10 min before you order just in case." I stated. And with that, he was on his way.

"Now gentlemen am I right in the assumption that the before mentioned relatives are members or affiliates of our esteemed organization?" I said. Three of the four nodded but the fourth was a bit more hesitant.

"You three, are these relatives cleared to know this location and if not where is the next safe location I can meet them at?" I bark out harsher than needed. I do have to instill some kind of respect after all.

After reassurances that this depot isn´t all that important and that meeting here isn´t going to be a problem, the men find a quiet place to inform the respective recruits.

"Now for you-"I said as I was eyeing the last member" in what relation do you stand to said relative?"

He looks at me warily and then lets out a defeated sigh. "She is my niece. I don´t have that much contact with her anymore since my falling out with my brother."

"I understand. Am I right when assuming that this falling out was caused by your current affiliation?"

With a pained look, he said "Yes, my family just doesn´t understand yet but they will see, that we are doing the right thing. I will convince them of that so please don´t hurt them!"

"Wow, I honestly did not expect that. What exactly made you think that I want to hurt your family?" I asked in a curious tone.

Just how bad of a reputation do Empire/ Gesellschafts capes have even in their own organization? I understand that fear as a tool is used sometimes, but it should never be used extensively on your people. Maybe this Empires foundation isn´t as strong as shown initially. I will have to keep that in mind.

"I, I don't know to be honest Sir. You just singled me out and started asking about my family, my mind jumped to the worst possible outcome, Sir." he stutters ashen-faced.

"At ease, I won't hold you accountable for the actions of others if they aren't in your chain of command. Now back to the topic at hand. Your niece. What's her name and in what year is she?"

"Madison Clements and I think she is a sophomore."

"The Grade level as a number please, I don't know what a sophomore is and I can't be bothered to learn your naming system right now."

"Oh a sophomore is a second-year student, Sir"

"Thank you. Now what I will say to you will stay between you and me is that clear?" I intone with as much gravitas as I can.

"Crystal"

"The task I give you is to be the 'cool' uncle of Madison and build a rapport with her. Depending on where she stands in the social ladder she can be a useful asset but most likely will be used as an informant from a neutral perspective without her being aware of it. Do not under any circumstances try to pressure her into the Empire without consulting with me first. You will, however, after gaining enough trust, ask her about how her schooldays were. If she starts to ramble on do encourage her and write a report afterward about every menial detail. If she doesn´t cooperate then do not push. Just inform me either directly or through Amanda."

"You have two weeks."

"Any questions?"

"No," he said rather subdued.

"Good, dismissed."

* * *

Half an hour some breadsticks and some surprisingly good beer later the three Empire kiddies are finally here. Well calling them kiddies would be quite inaccurate. It's more like two non-distinct guys in their teens that wear both black and red, and one grown-ass man that looks like he just got out from jail by the look of his rather pronounced physique and his collection of tattoos of varying with supremacist iconography. Well, and they are obviously all shaved.

I had to suppress my snickering at this. The concept of skinheads is just such an idiotic thing for me personally for several reasons really. For one they would have been singled out during Hitler's reign and denounced as "Untermenschen" that tarnish the good name of the "Deutsches Volk". Secondly, the Skinhead movement originated from working-class British youths that liked Reggae music from Jamaica which is absolutely hilarious. And even these guys didn´t go full-on Tibetan monk but just cropped their hair shorter then what was the norm at the time as a sign of rebellion.

The three stereotypes before me probably know nothing of this and just did it because their friends did it too. As said before idiots.

Might as well make them useful idiots.

Before the big one can utter a single word I interrupt him by abruptly raising my hand in a silencing gesture. And then change into a parade rest with a stern expression on my face.

"You three have been summoned here because you are part of the Empire's current roster that is enlisted in Winslow High. What I need from you are the following. Your names, ages, classes, and current ranks in the Empire. Furthermore, I require of you that you will inform the rest of the attending Empire members and candidates to attend a meeting on Saturday evening that will be held. The location will be given 1 day ahead for Opsec reasons. Each of you will write up a report on the situation in Winslow."

\- I looked each of the three in the eyes for a moment before continuing. -

"Before you ask, with the situation I mean exactly that. Who is who, who is friends with who, how does the social dynamic manifest itself, which Staff members are sympathizers to the cause or susceptible to bribery, who is a known member of rival gangs and who has contact with them? This sort of stuff."

\- At this I let a slight smile graze my features and change my stand to a more casual posture and continue.-

"I am however not unreasonable and let the first report be a group project of everyone you can recruit for this endeavor. The deadline is until Sunday at 2 PM. Oh, and a tip from yours truly. A yearbook of the respective grades and several different documents with Excel spreadsheets for group dynamics and hierarchies might prove useful. Try to make a system for categorizing students and keep it and write a small dossier at the end. How you organize it is not important as long as it is coherent concise standardized and informative enough to give a general impression on the respectable subject."

It seems I broke the poor little sheep from the vacant looks they all have. Seems informational processing and critical thinking aren´t really traits that have been actively maintained or been trained by the bunch in front of me.

After waiting for a response and not getting one besides silence for 15 seconds I cough into my fist to gain their attention and utter: "You also may introduce yourself now."

There that should get them to get their act together.

The small guy on the right seems the quickest on the uptake and with a bit of a shake in his voice introduces himself as Jake Hollers, age 16, grade 3, rank Initiate. The other two follow up shortly.

The other small guy's name is Paul Denvers, age 14, grade 1, rank Initiate. And the Big guy is called Eliot Grant, age surprisingly only 17, and in his final year. He already earned his Regular rank buy helping in a raid against the ABB.

"Well Gentlemen it was a pleasure but I will have to take my departure as duty calls. Oh and if by chance a new guy starts school on Monday, do not, I repeat do not engage him or try making contact with him. Just ignore him and his actions for now. He is a plant and if everything goes right will be able to make Winslow an uncontested resource for the Empire.

"Auf Wiedersehen und einen schönen Abend noch Burschen. Viel Glück mit euren Aufträgen."

And with that, I made my way back to my Apartment. After arriving there I make myself ready for bed and wait for what tomorrow brings.

After all, you can't govern a territory without inspecting it yourself.


End file.
